Dawn of War II/Wargear
Wargear items in the Dawn of War II campaign are awarded for completing missions and for defeating enemies. Some rewards are pre-set, but most are random. The chance of an enemy dropping an item depends on its level; common enemies rarely do, while bosses always do. If an item is not needed, it can be scrapped by dragging it into the Librarium panel at the inventory screen. This awards additional experience points (XP). There are four types of items: weapons, armor, accessories and commander items. Only the Force Commander has a slot for commander items. Everyone has slots for the other types, but all items are not usable by all characters (e.g., only Cyrus can use sniper rifles, yet he cannot equip power armor). Wargear items are color-coded into three tiers according to their quality: * White – Common * Green – Rare * Blue – Epic Additionally, there may be a minimum level requirement for equipping an item. Wargear that have a higher quality do not necessarily have a higher level – e.g., there could be a level 18 common bolt pistol and a level 5 rare bolt pistol. Weapons Bolt pistols Weak one-handed ranged weapon for characters using a one-handed melee weapon. Can kill weak infantry, but isn't really very useful. Recommend switching to a plasma pistol or two-handed melee weapon when possible. Bolters Basic ranged weapon. Good against light infantry, not very good against heavy infantry and useless against vehicles. Recommend taking a bolter when expecting swarms of weak infantry. Consider equipping Tarkus with a plasma gun instead, as his "redshirt" squad members have bolters anyway. Chainswords Combat shotguns Anti-melee ranged weapon. Can be powerful when used correctly, but Cyrus's sniper rifle abilities are so powerful you should pick that instead. Dreadnought assault cannons This weapon projects a tremendous amount of fire-power, coupled with the Helfire rounds ability, (obtained by upgrading the ranged attribute) it has the ability to unleash a hail of fire which is utterly devastating and can change the course of a battle in a matter of seconds. The animation is also impressive to behold as the unfortunate enemy is swept aside and crushed by this abilities impressive firing arc. (Note: as stated melee use of the Dreadnaught is somewhat problematic, particularly without other melee companions, this weapon makes the Dreadanught a very valuable VERY Heavy fire support platform. Dreadnought claws The melee choice for the Dreadnought. Using him for close combat is problematic because of cover destruction and getting him killed, so consider taking the assault cannon instead. Heavy bolters Heavy bolters are rapid-fire anti-infantry weapons most effective against light infantry swarms. Avitus should have one most of the time. The most powerful heavy bolter is Neverending Hail of Devastation. Heavy flamers Flamers Missile launchers Plasma cannons Great range, even better when using Focus Fire and all the range-increasing traits. Snipes static defenses and does great damage against vehicles. Make sure you don't kill your melee squads with friendly fire, however. Plasma cannon does splash damage and knockdown. Plasma guns Plasma pistols Power axes Power fists Power swords Sniper rifles Arguably best choice for Cyrus. Allows High-powered shot, instant kills all non-epic units/vehicles. Neutralizes problematic single units (Warlocks, Beamy Lootas, Weapons Platforms, Tyranids with Venom Cannons etc.) Storm bolters Terminator assault cannons Terminator power fists Thunder hammers Thunder hammers and storm shields Armor *Dreadnought Armor *Power Armor *Scout Armor *Terminator Armor Accessories *Blind Grenades *Cluster Mines Pack *Cyclone Missile Launcher *Drop Pod Beacon *Frag Grenades *Locator Beacon *Master-Crafted Grenades *Melta Bomb Pack *Orbital Bombardment Beacon *Purity Seal *Recovery Stimulant Kit *Remote Detonation Pack *Rosarius *Signum Commander Items *Battle Standard *Iron Halo *Jump Pack *Teleport Pack *Terminator Teleport Pack Category:Dawn of War II wargear